Plus Profondément Encore
by x-Lolly-p0p
Summary: x OS x .Plusieurs scènes clés du film et quelques autres inventées, vues sous un autre angle. On découvre enfin les sentiments d'Ennis. Fin alternative, dont l'une se passe alors que Jack ne meurt pas. R&R please. Vaut sincèrement le coup.


**Auteur** : x-Lolly-p0p

**Titre** : Plus profondément encore

**Date et temps de création** : 25 Décembre 2007, deux heures à peu près.

**NB** : Les personnages ne sont - malheureusement - pas de moi. La plupart des scènes ne sortent pas de mon imagination non plus. Mieux vaut avoir vu le film ou au moins en connaitre l'intrigue avant de lire, mais cet OS peut être compris sans vraiment connaitre le scénario.

**Type** : Romance, Drame pour la première version de fin - oui j'avais bien précisé que j'ai écrit une fin alternative - et Yaoi, évidemment.

**Avertissements** : Quelques zestes de Lemon par-ci par-là, pas grand chose en somme

**Blabla **: J'ai été évidemment très touchée par la fin du film - désolée si Spoilers il y a - et plutôt traumatisée enfait xD Donc je me suis dit, hop hop hop on écrit un ou plusieurs OS dessus, histoire de libérer la frustration. Je ferai probablement d'autres OS centrés sur la fin seulement, que je changerai sûrement aussi. Je les publierai sur et vous les trouverez donc dans mon profil. Merci de lire, et merci à celles et ceux qui rewiewront.

B**o**nne Lecture.

**D E E P . i N . H i M S E L F .**

La première fois. Hésitante, inexpérimentée, presque sauvage. La première fois, leur première fois. Il ne la voulait qu'inconsciemment, il avait peur d'elle, il avait peur de ce qu'elle voudrait dire, de ce qu'elle l'amènerait à faire. De ce qu'elle lui ferait ressentir. Il était terrifié. Mais cette nuit-là, il avait froid. Il dormait dehors, à moitié saoul, et à chacune de ses expirations bruyantes, une trainée blanchâtre se formait dans l'air. Il fixait les sapins sombres devant lui, sans vraiment les voir, à travers les nuages gris sale au clair de lune. Il avait incroyablement froid, mais il voulait rester silencieux et ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Jack. Chacun de ses mouvements meurtrissait ses membres endoloris, et la mince couverture qui recouvrait ses vêtements rêches ne le réchauffait pas du tout. Tout son corps grinçait comme un vieux meuble trop longtemps resté au grenier, il ne parvenait à réfléchir qu'à moitié, il pensait sans penser à rien. Sans penser au chaud dans lequel Jack devait dormir, profondément, allongé sur le côté, la respiration longue et profonde. Le visage calme et magnifique. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit, mais un grondement sourd et plaintif s'extirpa d'entre ses lèvres bleutées. Il entendit, à l'intérieur de la tente, Jack bouger et s'étirer doucement. Il regretta ce gémissement qu'il venait d'émettre sans le vouloir, et s'emmitoufla plus profondément dans la fine couverture dans laquelle il était enroulé.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva allongé près du corps chaud de Jack, à moitié endormi, fixant la cime de la tente. Il avait chaud. Presque trop chaud. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Il sentit, après ce qui lui parut être quelques minutes, la main ferme, rugueuse et moite de Jack saisir la sienne, et la presser contre son nombril recouvert d'une chemise et d'une veste en jean. Il cligna deux fois des yeux, et comprit dans quelle position il se trouvait, le bas-ventre pressé contre le bas du dos de son compagnon de tente, la bouche posée contre sa nuque brûlante. D'une impulsion saccadée et complètement incontrôlée, il se recula vivement et fixa Jack les sourcils froncés, obsédé par ses lèvres rosies et ses grands yeux bleus. Obsédé par son corps dissimulé sous ses vêtements. Obsédé par son sexe qu'il avait aperçu une fois alors qu'il se lavait près de la rivière. Il ferma à demie les yeux lorsque Jack retira sa veste, calmement. Jack n'avait pas peur, parce qu'il savait depuis qu'Ennis était entré dans la tente, ce qui allait se passer. Mais Ennis avait effroyablement peur. Il sentit contre sa clavicule le poignet de Jack qui entendait lui retirer sa veste, et dans une seconde pulsion animalière, il se dégagea en agrippant ses épaules et en les serrant de toutes ses forces. Obsédé par son corps, obsédé par ses lèvres, obsédé par son sexe. Ennis sentait contre sa cuisse sa propre érection, le sang affluait presque douloureusement, car trop vite, trop fort. L'envie, le désir, le besoin.

Jack, pressement, défit sa ceinture, Ennis ne le supporta pas. Il l'attrapa par les coudes et le retourna violement, le jetant contre les couvertures en désordre, abaissant son propre pantalon et celui de son compagnon par de brusques gestes saccadés. Il posa ses mains tremblantes contre les hanches découvertes de Jack, hésita en fixant le bas de son dos avec une certaine appréhension, puis portant une main à sa bouche, y cracha précipitamment, la plaqua contre sa propre virilité, et s'avança maladroitement. La peur, peu à peu, avait laissé place à l'envie. Il sentit Jack gémir de douleur sous lui, alors qu'il s'immisçait avec difficulté en lui. La peau de sa virilité se tendait douloureusement contre celle de Jack, trop peu glissante, et le brûlait doucement, comme irritée. Sans contrôler ses mouvements, Ennis recula puis s'avança de nouveau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner, alors que Jack serrait les dents en cherchant sa main. Ennis s'y agrippa et la serra de toutes ses forces, la griffant sans doute. Peu importait, il se mordait les lèvres, se faisant mal, parce que la peur revenait. La peur de ce qu'il y aurait après. Après cette poussée plus profonde en Jack, après cette découverte de son corps, après ce gémissement… après ce violent orgasme entrecoupé de cris bestiaux et de grondements rauques. Qu'y aurait-il entre eux, que pourrait-il y avoir, à part le souvenir de ces quelques instants passés l'un en l'autre ?

**ooo**

Allongé sur sa femme Alma, Ennis garde les yeux fermés et les lèvres ouvertes. Il sent son goût si féminin sur sa langue, il entend ses gémissements si doux et si aigus pénétrer ses oreilles, il sent sous les paumes de ses mains ses formes de femme ayant eu deux enfants, deux enfants qu'il lui a lui-même faits. S'il avait du compté le nombre de fois où, tous les deux, ils se sont retrouvés tard dans la nuit pour faire l'amour, il aurait perdu le fil depuis longtemps. Des dizaines, des douzaines de fois. Mais Ennis a toujours pris sur lui pour apprécier ces formes de femme, ces hanches larges, ces seins durcis par le désir sexuel, ces soupirs au goût de fraise, au goût de femme. Il aime sa femme, parce qu'elle est sa femme. Il se doit de l'aimer. Mais le sexe… le sexe avec elle… reste du sexe avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas Jack. Il sent ses seins, elle est de face. Elle est de face. Il saisit brusquement ses épaules et la fait rouler sur le ventre, embrassant sa nuque en relevant sa chemise de nuit pâle. Elle est de dos, enfin, elle est de dos. A chaque fois qu'il craque, qu'il a eu une dure journée, qu'il a un peu trop pensé à son ancien amant, à chaque fois qu'il a envie de Jack… il la met de dos.

Quatre ans. Quatre putains d'années. Comme un cheval lancé au triple galop, le temps passe devant les gens sournoisement, sans être vu, sans être remarqué. Il est bien là ce temps, qui défile en permanence, qu'on aimerait arrêter parfois, qu'on aimerait redécouvrir. Mais le cheval fougueux n'écoute ni ordre ni supplication, et le temps galope vers des terres inconnues, d'où on ne revient jamais. Ennis est marié, a deux filles. Jack est marié aussi, a donné un petit garçon à sa femme. Ils ont tous les deux leurs vies, bien séparées et bien rangées, chacun dans leur coin. La seule chose qui les relie, c'est Brokeback Mountain. « Un copain de pêche » avait dit Ennis pour décrire Jack à son épouse. Quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, jamais, ni un futile regard dans un supermarché, ni une photo jaunie à fixer assis dans un fauteuil défoncé, ni une lettre écrite à la plume, tachée de larmes. Rien. De simples souvenirs. Et c'était peut être ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin. « Cette histoire ne concerne que nous » avait expliqué Jack à Ennis, le jour suivant leur première nuit commune. Ils s'étaient échangé quatre mots ridicules, quatre mots qui ne veulent rien dire, quatre mots formant un mensonge creux et sans raison d'être. « Je ne suis pas homo. » Eux seuls le savaient, qu'ils s'aiment, et eux seuls avaient besoin de le savoir. C'était un secret amer et doux à la fois, qui fait mal et qui soulage, qui brûle la tête et caresse le cœur. S'ils ne partageaient ni leur vie, ni leurs nuits, au moins partageaient-ils ce secret… mêlé à leurs souvenirs.

Quatre ans sans un regard, quatre ans qu'ils pensaient s'être presque oubliés l'un l'autre. Quatre ans de regrets enfouis sous une conscience trop rigide, quatre ans pour oublier quelques mois ensemble, quatre ans pour apprendre à prendre sur soi-même. Des efforts quotidien pour ne pas trembler lorsqu'on sert la main à un inconnu qui porte le même prénom que lui, des efforts pour soupirer des mots d'amour à une femme que l'on n'aime pas comme il le faudrait, des efforts encore et toujours. Pendant quatre ans, ils avaient appris à s'oublier. En un regard, le barrage s'écroule, les langues se mêlent, les cœurs battent de nouveau. Quatre ans, en quelques secondes effacées. Ennis ne veut pas y croire, pas si vite, pas si facilement. Il n'a pas travaillé si dur pour dissimuler sa tristesse, pendant tant de temps, pour céder en un regard. Le regard unique de Jack, son chapeau sombre tombant un peu sur ses grands yeux bleus, ses mains aux ongles courts posées sur ses hanches, la boucle de sa ceinture qui brille au soleil… Ennis n'a pas oublié, comment aurait-il pu ?

Pas une seule seconde.

**ooo**

Et dire que Jack pensait, au début, qu'ils avaient une chance de vivre ensemble. Qu'ils avaient une chance de passer inaperçus parmi les cow-boys, qu'ils pourraient peut-être un jour avoir un ranch ensemble, avec deux chambres dont l'une resterait vide chaque nuit. Il pensait qu'Ennis et lui pourraient tromper le monde, ce monde de préjugés et de dégoût. Il pensait qu'ils pourraient déjouer le regard mauvais du dealer de H. et du fermier qui bat sa femme, à deux, il pensait que tout serait possible. Il l'avait dit, ça ne l'aurait pas déranger de mentir aux gens, de leur dire qu'ils étaient beaux-frères, que leurs deux femmes étaient mortes, les laissant tristes et n'ayant plus que leur amitié. Il était prêt à sacrifier son travail, sa femme, son foyer, pour vivre ce rêve fantastique, abracadabrant. Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit, mais Jack montrait à Ennis à quel point il l'aimait et ne pouvait que difficilement se passer de lui.

Mais Ennis ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas la force de faire ça. Il aurait menti s'il avait fallu, il serait parti s'il avait fallu, il aurait abandonné ses deux filles s'il avait fallu, si seulement il croyait en un espoir de vivre heureux avec Jack. Le souvenir de cet homme allongé dans un ravin, tué par des brigands parce qu'il vivait avec un autre homme, restait encré en lui, trop profondément, et il faisait pression sur ses épaules comme une ancre plantée dans du corail empêcherait un navire de voguer. C'était dur de se dire qu'il ne serait jamais très longtemps au côté de son amant, mais Ennis s'était fait une raison. Lui-même se faisait honte d'aimer un homme, d'aimer cet homme qui ne ressemblait même pas à une femme. Il savait, du moins pensait, que c'était mal, et même lorsque Jack lui avait avoué « Parfois, tu me manques tellement que je peux à peine le supporter. », Ennis n'avait pu lui répondre que par son silence.

Il avait beau l'aimer, sincèrement, lui dire aurait rendu ce pêché encore plus réel à ses yeux. Pour lui transmettre la passion qui animait son cœur lorsqu'il pensait à lui, Ennis passait plus facilement par le sexe et les caresses, par les regards brûlants et les petits coups de langue dans le cou. Parce que le sexe, ne voulait pas dire grand-chose pour lui. C'était bon, incroyablement bon. Mais il différenciait le sexe de l'amour, et ça le soulageait. Il voulait garder sa relation avec Jack purement sexuelle, passionnelle, irréfléchie. Il se convainquait qu'il était simplement faible de tenir à lui, et ça le rassurait. Même si cela faisait en lui un mensonge de plus.

Ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, une dispute à propos de ce qu'ils avaient raté dans leur vie, de ce qu'ils auraient du faire, de ce qu'ils n'auraient pas du faire. Le ton avait monté, Ennis une fois de plus avait craqué. Jack l'accusait. Il l'accusait d'avoir refusé leur vie commune, d'avoir rejetée l'idée qu'ils puissent être heureux ensemble. Jack parlait fort, sa voix tremblait, et c'était tout ce qui blessait Ennis, au plus profond de lui-même. « J'aimerais savoir comment réussir à te quitter. » avait conclu Jack. Comme s'il le pensait presque. Ennis avait eu tellement mal à l'intérieur, tellement trop mal. Il n'aimait pas Jack, il l'adorait, il l'adulait, chaque parcelle de son corps était un trésor infini, magique, chacun de ses souffles une brise éphémère, rare et précieuse. Jack était tout ce qu'il aimait, tout ce qu'il voulait. Et il avait peur que cela s'en aille avec le temps, s'ils vivaient l'un près de l'autre.

Suite à leur dispute, allongés dans leur tente, ils ne se parlaient que très peu et regardaient le ciel bleuté de la nuit, les rideaux de tissu n'ayant pas été rabattus. Ennis saisit la main de son amant et la posa contre son cœur, la faisant danser sur son ventre, redessinant les contours de ses muscles avec, l'amenant enfin à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, lentement d'abord, puis plus vigoureusement. Ses lèvres enveloppaient les doigts un à un, les coinçant entre la muqueuse et les dents, suçant doucement. Jack se tourna vers lui et posa son autre main de l'autre côté de son visage, passant en même temps une jambe par-dessus sa hanche. Il s'assit contre l'érection d'Ennis, sans un mot, et le fixa un instant. Leurs sexes se touchaient, à travers leurs pantalons. Brusquement, presque violement, Jack se redressa à genoux et retira son jean et son caleçon, débouclant sa ceinture d'une main pendant qu'il défaisait les boutons du pantalon d'Ennis de l'autre. Une fois nus, Jack se rassit dans la même posture, collant une nouvelle fois leurs fiertés, faisant frissonner Ennis. Ils ne parlaient toujours pas. Pas un mot, pas même un gémissement. Seuls leurs regards s'affrontaient, se défiaient et se provoquaient. Jack avança à quatre pattes, laissant pendre son sexe au niveau de la pomme d'Adam d'Ennis, l'observant de toute sa hauteur. Il le provoqua un peu plus d'un mouvement presque imperceptible du menton. Ennis passa ses mains contre les hanches de son amant, les laissa glisser sur ses fesses, les serra fort et entrouvrit la bouche. Comme pour se faire pardonner.

Il ne lui avait jamais fait de fellation. Ils ne s'étaient jamais fait de fellations.

Mais Ennis voulait se faire pardonner pour leurs deux vies gâchées, perdues à jamais.

**ooo**

Version 1 . 

Il avait attendu. Il avait attendu longtemps. Il l'avait attendu, lui. Longtemps. Ennis n'était pas le genre de type qui envoi une lettre pour souhaiter un anniversaire, n'était pas le genre de type à appeler ses amis lorsqu'il se sentait triste, n'était pas le genre de type à voir l'homme qu'il aimait plus d'une fois tous les quatre ans. Et ça allait faire cinq ans depuis la dernière fois. Il avait attendu, seul dans sa petite caravane garée sur un bas-côté parmi d'autre mobile-homes, il avait attendu sa lettre avec une impatience refoulée. Refoulée presque une année entière, et il avait craqué. Il avait écrit quelques mots, signé, rédigé l'adresse presque par cœur, et l'avait envoyée avec un certain remords. C'était comme s'il perdait un jeu, de lui envoyer une lettre comme s'il lui manquait. Plutôt parce qu'il lui manquait. Cinq ans depuis leur dernière entrevue, et même son odeur restait figée dans le temps, sans s'altérer avec les semaines. Quelques jours avaient passé, lentement, et Ennis avait reçu une carte. Une carte avec le paysage de Brokeback Mountain imprimé sur l'un des côtés. Exactement le même paysage que sur la carte qu'il avait envoyé à Jack.

Ennis avait retourné précipitamment la carte postale, un flux de salive emplissant sa bouche sèche. Sa propre carte. Entre ses mains. Barrée d'un tampon rouge vif « Deceased » en plein milieu des mots qu'il avait écrit. En travers de la carte. En énorme.

Ennis avait eu du mal à avaler sa salive. Il s'était assis sur son petit lit de camp, au fond de sa caravane un peu trop sombre, et avait réfléchi. Tentant de trouver une explication. Quelque chose qui justifierait pourquoi… pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi Jack était apparemment mort ? Non, non. Ennis ne pouvait pas, n'arrivait pas à envisager que… ce soit vrai. Que ça puisse être vrai. Jack ne pouvait pas être mort. Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi si tôt, pourquoi comme ça, sans prévenir, sans s'y attendre ?

Deux jours passèrent. Il appela la femme de son ancien amant, demanda des explications, et dut se rendre à l'évidence : Jack était bien mort. Sur le coup, Ennis n'avait pas pu réaliser. Il était dans une incapacité totale de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Il s'attendait à entendre le moteur de son petit break blanc et rouge dans l'allée, il s'attendait à apercevoir son chapeau sombre par la fenêtre. Un jour… bientôt. Cinq ans presque qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, il fallait qu'Ennis l'appelle et lui donne rendez-vous quelque part. C'était impossible de faillir à leur habitude. Il avalait verre de whisky sur verre de scotch, finissait toujours par tomber ivre-mort sur le sol de sa caravane, et par se réveiller avec le dos en miettes et un mal de crâne horriblement douloureux. Et il se disait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que peut-être que ce verre de whisky soulagerait le mal de dos, que cette cigarette lui ferait oublié son mal de tête. Il avait perdu tout espoir, mais espérait encore. Il espérait simplement que la mort le surprenne aussi, vite, sans qu'il ne s'y attendre.

Il se sentait affreusement coupable.

Il se répétait, en regardant les étoiles, que s'il avait accepté de vivre avec Jack dès de début, s'il ne s'était pas marié sans aimer vraiment, s'il avait reconnu ses sentiments, il se disait que peut être… peut être il serait mort avec lui. Il regrettait tout, tout d'un bloc, leur rencontre, le fait qu'il ait céder à coucher avec lui, qu'il ait accepté de le revoir… Tout était sa faute, et seuls le whisky et le scotch pouvait l'aider à rester à flots. Il ne se sentait presque pas triste. Juste vide. Vide d'amour, vide de sentiments. Jack, en partant, lui a arraché le cœur et tout ce qui y était lié. Ses souvenirs sont flous, son odeur a disparu autour de lui, il n'y a plus que le vent glacé, que la brume fraiche et blanche. Il a mal, tellement mal. Comme il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il ne veut même pas le rejoindre, parce qu'il a causé sa mort ici sans doute, comme il se l'en convainc, il voudrait simplement que Jack lui dise une dernière fois, qu'il aurait aimé vivre avec lui, avec des chevaux et des chiens, garder des moutons avec lui, dormir dans le froid sous une tente, collé contre lui, leurs corps nus encore brûlants de leurs ébats plaqués par la sueur, peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur. Il voudrait juste encore, se souvenir. Simplement se souvenir de ce qu'il aurait pu avoir, de ce qu'il aurait pu être. S'inventer des souvenirs, moins réels que les vrais, moins beaux que ceux de leurs baisers, plus apaisants que ceux de son absence. Jack lui manque comme il ne lui a jamais manqué. Il voudrait encore une fois le serrer contre lui, se rappeler ses yeux grands et bleus, se rappeler son sourire blanc et fin. Se rappeler leur passé si éparpillé, et qui a disparu.

Il n'y a plus que le présent.

Sans ses souvenirs, Ennis est perdu. Lorsqu'il savait que Jack vivait là, à quelques centaines de kilomètres, ne pas le voir souvent ne le dérangeait que moindrement. C'est savoir qu'il n'y aura pas de retrouvailles, que tous les efforts qu'il fait ne seront jamais récompensés par une étreinte ou un baiser furtif à l'abri des regards, brise son corps et son esprit, tout à la fois. Il ne reste rien.

Parce que Jack est parti.

**ooo**

Version 2 . 

Il avait attendu. Il avait attendu longtemps. Il l'avait attendu, lui. Longtemps. Sans jamais compter les jours, sans jamais se préoccuper du temps qui passait. Quatre ans et pas un signe, et alors ? Cinq ans, oui et après ? Six ans… et soudainement, comme un choc électrique, Ennis avait eu besoin de le revoir. De le toucher à nouveau. Et, il en était affreusement honteux, de lui faire l'amour à nouveau. Il vivait seul depuis des années, la solitude était son quotidien. Il était bien seul. Il était mieux avec Jack.

Il avait saisit son éternelle veste en daim, avait enfilé ses gants de cuir et son chapeau clair, et s'était rendu pour la première fois chez lui. Sans l'en avertir. Lui écrire l'énervait, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait peur que ce soit trop, ou pas assez. Alors il n'écrivait pas, il ne téléphonait pas non plus. Au fond, lui faire la surprise l'amusait. Il avait aussi peur que Jack ne décroche pas le téléphone s'il l'appelait. Alors il ne le faisait pas. Et c'était tout.

Lorsqu'il arriva après une longue route, la première chose qu'il fit fut de vérifier l'adresse. C'était bien là que Jack devait habiter, et pourtant l'ensemble de la grande maison en briques rouges ne ressemblait pas du tout à son compagnon. Il retira son chapeau avant de sonner, il tendit inconsciemment l'oreille pour entendre une cavalcade, puis le battant fut tiré et un tout jeune homme le fixa de haut en bas. Il ressemblait plutôt à Jack, il avait les mêmes yeux et la même fine moustache brune, mais il était plus carré des épaules et plus petit. Ennis se racla la gorge, tenant son chapeau devant lui, et jeta un regard à l'entrée. Puis il demanda simplement si Jack était là. Le jeune garçon – qui devait avoir entre quinze et dix-sept ans – le regarda d'un air étrange et secoua finalement la tête. Il demanda à Ennis s'il voulait entrer, celui-ci refusa, mais le jeune homme insista.

Mrs Twist était une belle femme selon Ennis, blonde aux sourcils bruns, aux lèvres bien dessinées et aux dents très blanches. Elle lui expliqua que Jack avait quitté la maison deux mois auparavant, laissant la plupart de ses affaires là, sans même dire au revoir. Ennis fut surpris mais ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage. Il prit rapidement congé, remit son chapeau et reprit la route. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son menton plissé d'une ride d'expression. Il soupira. Jack lui manquait, et dans le grand salon d'où Ennis venait de s'enfuir, certaines photos de lui étaient accrochées aux murs. Ennis avait eu l'impression en les voyant qu'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte d'à quel point Jack était beau.

Ennis appuya fortement sur la pédale d'accélération, et fila vers le Nord.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il devait être cinq heures de l'après-midi. Il sortit de sa vieille voiture essoufflée, tapota machinalement son capot et la contourna pour ouvrir le coffre d'où il sortit un sac de voyage clair, qu'il hissa sur son épaule. Ennis avait prévu qu'il serait là, dès de départ. Un sourire très vague aux lèvres, il avança à grandes enjambées vers le chemin terreux le moins escarpé, et suivit de loin la rivière, jusqu'à leur endroit. Leur endroit, où ils allaient toujours ensemble. Lorsque parmi les sapins et les aulnes, il entrevit un éclat pâle de tissu qu'on secoue, il hocha la tête et soupira un peu. Comme ses pas craquaient contre les feuillages morts jonchant le petit chemin, un regard bleu se posa sur lui, presque dissimulé par un grand chapeau sombre.

« Tu as fait plus vite que je n'aurais pensé. »

Brokeback Mountain. C'est là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'est là qu'ils devaient se retrouver.

**ooo**


End file.
